My Best Friend's Older Sister
by PhoenixWing78
Summary: Stopping in front of me she shoves her hands in her jean short pockets. "Hey" she says. "You're Kyla's friend right?" "Uh, hi. Yeah Spencer." -Rated T for now. If I think a certain chapter needs a higher rating, there will be a warning posted at the top.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now that is covered, lets begin with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tom Lynch & The N. The storyline is my own creation.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**

* * *

Spencer's POV**

"So, can you come over for the weekend?" Kyla asks me.

Putting my tray down, I turn towards the brunette. "Yep, I asked the 'rents last night. They said as long as we stay in town its fine." Psh, like we could go anywhere, anyway. Kyla hates using public transportation, and neither of us have our driver's license yet. "Oh, and no boys over." I smirk at that one.

You see, Kyla, my 5'2" tall, hazel eyed brunette of a best friend of 2 years has decided that our sophomore year she is going to avoid boys. Said they weren't worth it. Ha! I told her that before she even started dating. Now she is trying to get over her latest break-up, it hadn't gone to well. She still doesn't get why guys act like... well guys. See, that is why I don't date, boys just distract you with all their crap, plus I don't really find the boys at our school attractive, annoyingly ignorant more like it. They don't seem to understand that just because they think their hot and the girl is hot, that is enough reason to hook up. Not every girl likes guys that think with their little head down there instead of the one with their brain up top.

Stabbing my plastic spork into my plate I take another bite of salad. Yep, a spork. I smile, holding it up to admire it. I just love sporks, though Kyla thinks I'm a bit obsessed with them, whatever. She's the one who bought me the engraved one for my collection last Christmas. Yes I have a collection. Its intriguing how many different types and varieties there are.

Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I glance towards Kyla, seeing her shake her head. "What?" I ask her.

"Nothing..." she says looking at my spork. Oh, hehe. She thinks I'm crazy.

"What should I bring with me for the weekend?" I ask, trying to make her stop thinking about my obsession problems.

"Well, I've got all the stuff we need but one thing," she states. "So just bring a change of clothes and those..." pausing she peeks over at me. "shoes I got you for your sixteenth birthday. You'll wear them to Aiden's party tonight." The shoes she bought me? Ohh right, those black- Wait. Aiden's party? Aiden Dennison? You mean one of the most popular guys at our school? Best friend of _The_ Ashley Davies, Dylan McArthur and Madison Duarte? The hottest, most popular people in all of King High. Heck no.

"There is no way that I'm wearing those death traps you call shoes! They are sure as hell not just shoes!" I exclaim, glaring at her. "And Aiden's party, no way." She can't possibly think I'm going to another one of those. She has to remember what happened last time.

"Aw, come on Spence." She giggles. "They're only 4 inch pumps, and make your legs look killer. Besides you have to go, you need to fulfill your best friend duties. I need your support." She begs.

"Support? You'll have to be supporting me the whole time if you expect me to wear those stupid heels." I huff as she smirks at me. "And besides, what would you need my support for?"

"Well um," she gives me a small smile. "Remember last year when I tried out for cheerleading?"

"Yeah, the head cheerleader gave a new meaning to the word 'cheerbitch' and told you that you weren't good enough. So you decided that you didn't want to be a stuck-up cheerleader anyway and promised that you wouldn't join the squad." Where is she going with this... She wouldn't, would she?

"They have an opening in the squad." she says avoiding eye contact.

"Kyla, no!"

"Just listen, okay?" she pleads with me.

"Fine." I growl.

"Teresa graduated last year and they made Madison captain of the squad." she starts. "Ashley knew that I really liked cheerleading so she brought Madison to the gym a week or so ago while I was practicing some routines... Madison liked what she saw and asked me if I'd like a position on the squad." She finishes, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I know Kyla loves cheerleading, I mean she comes to every one of my soccer games, doing her own routine to encourage the team. She stands in the bleachers waving her little pom-poms around in the air while shouting out her cheers, its kinda cute actually. She says that she only cheers because 'she knows' that it helps me play better. Yeah right, she just likes showing off what she can do. Not that I mind at all, she is really good at it. It was pretty funny when I banged up my knee badly, playing a 'friendly' game 2 months ago, I mean she was even more pissed off at the fact that I couldn't play, than I was. (It wasn't funny that I hurt my knee though, it hurt like hell for several weeks, just the fact about Kyla not being able to cheer.)

I know she wants my approval of joining the squad, and she probably wouldn't join if I asked her not to. But, what kind of friend would I be if I held her back because of my own fears. My fears, like what? Hmmph. She'll turn into a stuck-up cheerbitch and won't hang out with me anymore? Or maybe she'll leave me to become one of the populars. I sigh. All my stupid fears revolve around her going away and leaving me. So what if she did leave you Spence, huh? You still have your other friends, Chelsea, Carmen... But, Kyla is the closest out of them all.

"So if Madison already gave you the spot on the squad why do you have to go to the party tonight?" I finally ask.

"Well, I didn't give her an immediate answer because I wanted to talk things through with you first." she explains. "But, the spots are filling up and she needs a definite answer from me. She told me to come to Aiden's house tonight, a little while before the party starts, to talk things through with the rest of the squad. I might have to cheer for the whole team, I'm not sure though."

"Ky, you know you don't need my permission to join the squad." I tell her. Of course she should already know this. And besides, if Ashley, Kyla's older step-sister, thinks she is good enough to show Madison, then I shouldn't hold her back.

She moves her eyes up from her tangled fingers to look at me. "I know, but Spence, I want to make sure we'll still be friends if I do. I mean I want to be your friend, but you don't seem to like cheerleaders... so if you didn't want to be friends, that's fine to. Though I do really want to stay friends and-"

"Kyla!" I stop her mid-sentence. "You're rambling." I chuckle lightly. "Listen, you are a great cheerleader, you and I both know this. It wouldn't be fair on my part to hold you back or judge you on something you enjoy and want to do. It would make me incredibly happy for you to join the squad, because cheering makes you happy. But, there is one condition though..." I tell her standing up.

"Sure, anything Spence." she says smiling up at me. "What's the condition?"

"You cannot like act like a totally like preppy cheerleader like okay?" I say in fake high voice, trying to imitate a cheerleader walk, swinging my hips.

She busts out laughing at my little act, making me giggle with her. "Spencer, promise not to act too preppy as long as you promise me that you'll never do that again." she says pulling me into a hug.

"What, you didn't like it?" I joke, wrapping my arms around her. With one final squeeze we pull away from each other.

"Ugh, asshat is heading this way." Kyla warns me, looking over my shoulder. I glance the direction she is staring. Sighing I turn towards Glen as he approaches.

"What do you want Glen?" I ask him as he squeezes between Kyla and me throwing his arms around us.

"What, I can't come and visit my two favorite girls without having to want something?" he questions with an almost too innocent expression for him.

"Well that is the only reason you ever come to 'visit' anyway, so if you don't want something, scram." Kyla states, giving him the evil eye.

"I'm hurt that you could even think of me like that Ky-Ky." He says feigning a hurt expression. Rolling her eyes she continues eating her lunch.

Those two are just as close as they are far apart. Friends, but enemies... Well not really enemies, but they do really piss each other off. "So..." I begin. Why doesn't he just ask what he wants already?

"So," he repeats. "What are you two doing after school?" I raise an eyebrow at him. Since when does he care?

"Ky has drama club…" I pause, looking at her for confirmation, she nods. Looking back at him, I continue. "And mom wants us home before they leave for Ohio tonight."

"Do you know why?"

"They want to talk to us about something I guess. I don't know."

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, I won't be able to drive you home after school today..." he stops, looking at me.

"What? Why?"

"Some of the guys on the team are hitting the park, then the pizza shack after school. Aiden wants to talk about some new formations and stuff." He states. Aiden is the captain on King High's varsity basketball team, and Glen is like his right hand man, or something like that. So of course he is going to go with them.

I sigh. "And how do you suppose I get home, hm?" I ask. "Clay is still out of town..."

"Spencer, it's only a 3 mile walk back home. I'm sure you could run it in-" He starts to say, but Kyla quickly cuts him off.

"You want her to RUN?!" she hisses at him. "She just got off crutches a week and a half ago. I mean, you don't even suggest walking, but running!" She is pointing her fork at him, glaring. I hope she doesn't stab him... then again maybe I do. My knee is a sensitive subject to Kyla, she knows how much I enjoy running and playing. She probably thinks I would do what Glen suggested and run home. Okay, give me some credit, I'm not _that_ big of an idiot.

"Breathe Kyla." I try to calm her down. "He's a guy and that entitles him to be an insensitive ass. You didn't expect him to be any different, did you?" I say, shooting a glare at Glen. "And besides, I'm not going to run home, but walking isn't that bad of an idea. Its a nice day out and-"

"What?!" She exclaims, turning to me, the fork in her hand getting dangerously close to me.

Ha! He laughs. "Ky, you could always get Jared from the JV team to take her home. I could have sworn he was checking out Spencer last week." he smirks. "And put the fork down before you break a nail or something." He snickers, reaching for her hand.

"He was not!" I insist. Jared was Kyla's last boyfriend, the one she just broke up with. Glen, you're such an ass.

"Listen here dimwit." She starts, slapping his hand away. "Why don't you go do what you do best and fuck off." With that said, she storms off towards the gym, most likely going to do some yoga breathing or something. She says it calms her.

"Well she must be PMSing." Glen murmurs, watching her walk off.

Raising my hand, I slap him upside the head. "Idiot." I mumble, before getting up to go after her. Passing the popular's table I stare at the ground, trying to keep my pace steady, not wanting to put to much pressure on my leg. Continuing towards the gym I hear Glen call out "Spence wait!" but ignore it and keep going. I try to speed up a little when I hear footsteps behind me, but pause when I hear "Blondie wait up!" in a girl's voice. Stopping, I turn around, and- Holy crap! Dylan is coming up to me.

Stopping in front of me she shoves her hands in her jean short pockets. "Hey" she says. "You're Kyla's friend right?"

"Uh, hi. Yeah Spencer." I answer back, bringing my eyes up from my shoes to her eyes. Jeez, isn't there a dress code or something? I'm pretty sure her 'shorts' wouldn't be allowed. I mean they barely cover her ass! Not that I was looking at it or anything... And doesn't she know that if you're wearing a white top, a black bra isn't the best option? Of course, she probably did that on purpose, and hey I'm not complai- I mean I'm sure the boys aren't complaining, or some girls since she_ is_ BI. Yeeaahh, I should probably be listening right now.

"-wanted to know." she finishes.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"Weren't you listening?" she asks, giving me a smirk, obviously knowing the answer. What was the point of asking me then? Sigh.

"Erm, not really, sorry. I was distracted by... uh, something." I finish lamely. Her smirk grows bigger as I look down, my cheeks turning a non-light shade of pink. Nice going Spence! I hope she doesn't think I was checking her out... because I wasn't. Well then why would she think that, if you weren't. Well I was looking at her clothes, but just at the clothes, not her really... Uh, what the hell is wrong with me? Inner voice, SHUT UP!

"Okay..." She pauses watching me fidget. "Anyway, what happened with Kyla? Ashley saw her run past the table looking pretty pissed off at something and she wouldn't answer her." She says, putting her hand up to block the sun from her eyes. "Ash wants to know if she has to kick someone's ass." she finishes giving me a pointed look.

"Oh well um, my brother was just being his normal idiotic self and said some things about Jared and me." I take a breathe. "And Kyla is still sensitive about that subject. So yeah.." I finish.

"About Jared, hmmph." I hear her mumble." Guess she knows about him. I'm not to surprised, I mean she_ is_ Kyla's older sister's best friend. I'm sure they've talked before. Well you never know, I mean _I've_ been Kyla's friend for 2 years and have been to her house a lot and Ashley has barely spoken a word to me. Whatever, she obviously knows.

Focusing back on Dylan, I see she's looking at me. Did she ask me something? Is she waiting for me to reply? Crap, what was the last thing she said? Think. Think. Think. Oh, damnit, I don't know. Why the heck can't I stay focused?

"Spencer." She she says, her smirk back in place.

I bite my lip. "Uh, yes?"

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Aiden's party. Ugh.

Huh? I give her a confused look. "Well actually I was hoping to get out of it... Kyla has to go though, something with cheerleading."

"Yeah I heard..." She flashes me a smile. "Well if you do come, I'll see you later." With that she turns around heading back towards her table.

Why would she ask me if I was going? She couldn't possibly care. I guess she was just making small talk? Ugh, I don't know, and to tell the truth, _I_ really don't care. I mean, why should I? Looking back towards Dylan, I see she has reached her table and is talking to Ashley. She moves her hands around a bit before leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Turning her head she looks over at me, Ashley copying her. They stare for a couple seconds before looking at each other, smiling. What the heck was that about? Turning around I quickly finish my walk to the gym. I don't have to worry about them, I've got to find Kyla.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so tell me what you guys think. Should I continue? Well, guess what? I'm going to continue anyway! Hehe. Also, I'm just writing this because I enjoy it, but I'm always happy for constructive criticism.**

**In the next chapters I hope to move the story along a little bit more. I didn't get to far, but I'm pretty happy with this chapter.  
**

**I had a good idea for a One-Shot, but I decided to try and write a story out of it. I'm sorry if it takes a little while in between chapters. I'll write as often as possible and post soon. (Hopefully within a week) Tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought it would take longer for me to get this up, but it didn't. So here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tom Lynch & The N. The storyline is my own creation.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

Its 2:13, ugh. I fold my arms across the desk leaning my forehead on them. The stupid clock is going by so slow, I swear the school must have did something to them. There's only 12 minutes left until the last bell and it feels like it has been hours! Dumb clocks. Sighing, I move my arms, letting my forehead bang on the table. I caught up with Kyla a little while ago and she told me that I could catch a ride home with her, I agreed just so she'd be happy. Now here I am, waiting for this stupid class to end. My last period is French, and let me tell you, it sucks. I mean at my old High School in Ohio I aced Spanish, it was easy and I pick it up fast. Of course the Spanish class here, was full, so I couldn't take it and got stuck with French. Come on, really! Am I ever going to go to France, or Montreal? Doubt it. And if I do, I'll just get a translator. Do I really need to learn how to say 'Je veux de la soupe'? I could always just point to the soup pot or something. Wait, whoa, I'm surprised I remembered how to say that, let alone what it means. Haha.

"Ms. Carlin... Ms. Carlin?" Huh? I look up to see Mrs. Ackerman standing in front of my desk and the class staring at me. Uh... I'm guessing she asked me something. Crap.

I smile, looking up at her. "Yes Mrs. Ackerman?"

"Quelle est la réponse? Mrs. Carlin?" Uhh... What the hell does that mean? Quelle est la réponse... la réponse is, um, the response! Yeah. The response to the question? What question?!

"Uh..." I just stare at her, a few kids snicker in the back. Come on Spence, just say something! "The question?" I ask, slightly blushing.

She sighs. "Oui Melle Carlin, à la question. Quel est votre plat préféré?" Plat? Votre plat. Hmm. When did we hear about that? Right 2 weeks ago, with the vegetables. So its a vegetable? No, no. That's légumes or something. So its something to do with, uh... food? That's a good guess. Now what was the sentence again? Something préféré...

I bite my lip, quickly glancing around for help. No one. Thanks guys. And you wonder why I hate the French. Just kidding, you aren't all really French. Uh, whatever. She's still waiting... Come on! Just say something about food! "Je veux de la soupe" I answer her with a shrug, giving her another smile. Come on please accept it! Please!

She frowns before shaking her head and walking back to the front of the classroom. YES! Happy dance inside. That's right shake what ya mama gave ya. Hearing a giggle, I look to my left, seeing some kids watching me. Uh, what? I didn't say that out loud did I? Facing forward again I put my head back down on the desk. God, only 7 more minutes until freedom!

---------------

"Yeah he'll be back this Sunday night" I answer Chelsea, opening the trunk of her BMW. French finally finished and I made a stop at my locker, dropping off my books and grabbing some things. On my way to meet Kyla I ran into Chelsea, her hands were full of paintings and I, of course, offer to help. Taking some from her, I carried them to her car. I know, I know, I'm an awesome friend.

Putting the last painting in the back seat she turns towards me. "Thanks a lot Spence, I'm sure I would have crashed into someone or something if you hadn't helped me." She says giving me a grateful smile.

"No problem Chels" I reply, returning her smile. "And don't worry about him. Clay is doing fine and he said that he misses you. He called just this morning." Making sure the paintings won't get bent, I slam the trunk closed.

"Yeah, he called me too." Grabbing the keys from her pocket she turns to face me. "Alright, well that's it. I've got to get these over to the apartment." I nod. "Will I see you at the party tonight?" Jeez, why does everyone keep asking about that stupid party, hmm?

"Actually, I'm not to sure I want to go..." I take a peek at Chelsea. She knows how I get whenever I'm invited to parties, she understands my hesitation. The last time I went to a party was because Kyla and Carmen dragged me there. Literally. Don't get me wrong though, I do enjoy parties... just on the smaller side... like no more than 15 people. That means only those 15 people will see you embarrassing yourself, not the whole King High population. There won't be all those pairs of eyes watching you make an ass of yourself on stage. I mean, lots of people get drunk and do the- Yeah, never mind. I'm not getting into that story now.

Chuckling lightly at my obvious disliking of the party idea, Chelsea gets into her car. Starting it, she gives me a wave before pulling out onto the road. Chelsea and my brother Clay have been dating for about 9 months now. Clay left last night to visit his birth-mother. Yeah, mom and dad adopted him when he was 8. Glen was 8 also, and I was 7.

"Spencer!" I turn around to see Kyla jogging over to me. "Hey, guess what? Well, you probably won't so I'll just tell you." Jeez, doesn't this girl need oxygen. Breathe Kyla. "Drama Club was cancelled because the teacher broke her leg today or something and is still in the hospital. So the class just decided to take today off. Isn't that great? Yeah I know. So now you can just ride home with me!" She finally finishes, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Wow, really Kyla, way to much sugar.

"Yeah, that's great Ky." I give her a smile.

"I know, right? Anywho, Ashley is waiting in the car for us. You have everything you need, right?" She asks. I nod. "Great, lets go." She grabs my hand pulling me towards the parking lots. Ashley is waiting in the car? What? Why?

Coming to a stop I look up to see that we're standing in front of a black 911 GT2 Porsche. Whoa, this is her car? I only ever her saw her driving a SUV before...This. Is. A. Sick Ride. Looking up through the front window I notice Ashley sitting in the driver's seat, smirking at me. My mouth isn't open or anything is it? I try to close my jaw, but it already is. Phew. Kyla already in the back seat, waves at me. Oops. Quickly walking to the side of the car I climb in the passenger's seat.

"Done admiring my baby?" Ashley asks, who I'm assuming, is me. Well obviously not Kyla, stupid. Well, its not exactly like she was facing me. No but she was staring at you, while you were staring at her car. Uh whatever, just say something!

"Oh, um... Yeah." I reply, glancing over at her. "Its just that I've only ever seen you driving a SUV before. This new?"

"Belated birthday present." She replies, flashing me a smile. I smile back. Wow, shes got _really _white teeth.

"I wouldn't mind someone missing my birthday just to get this car." I say.

"Well if they missed your last 8 birthdays, I'm pretty sure you would." She frowns for a couple seconds before pulling out of the parking lot, onto the main road.

---------------

Ugh! Where are they?! Stupid heels. Stupid Kyla. Stupid Ash- No Spence! Its your own fault. Just learn to keep your mouth shut.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, well, except for the music blaring from the speakers. Ashley seemed to ignore me and asked Kyla for the directions to my house. Hello? I was sitting right there she could of asked me, but no, of course she didn't. I don't know what her problem is. Well, I probably do, I pissed her off with my stupid comment. At least, after that is when she started ignoring me. Ah, whatever, its not like I care or anything, really.

SPENCER! Didn't I just tell you to stop thinking about her? No? Well then, stop thinking about her! Good, now find those shoes! Bending down, I look under my bed. No shoes just some dirty socks... and some dust bunnies. You know I've always wanted a bunny, so those under my bed are like the pets I never had. I snicker to myself. I don't have to take care of them or anything. And plus they don't multiply as fast. Hehe. I crack myself up.

Alright, I've been looking for like- I pause looking at the clock -jeez, already 8 minutes? Oh, well. If I can't find them, I just can't wear them. I grin.

**_'Let's go , dip it low, then you bring it up slow. Wind it up one time, wind it back once more. (Come) Run-'_  
**

Hearing the all-to-familiar ringtone, I quickly stand up, grabbing my phone from the nightstand. Come on Kyla, Rihanna? Seriously, you couldn't have picked something better? I flip it open, answering.

"Talk to me." I grab my bag from the ground, tossing it on my bed.

"Yeah, hey, its me." Kyla answers.

"Like that ringtone isn't enough of an alert Ky." I snicker. Walking to my dresser I grab a pair of sweats, throwing them towards my bed.

"Hey! Rihanna is a good singer!" she hollered through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. We all have our opinions. Anyway, what do you want?" Opening the top shelf I grab a tank top & some underwear. I walk back towards the bed.

"How did the talk with your parents go?" I hear some rustling in the background.

"Fine. They just laid down some basic rules and said that they'd call every so often." I say, dumping the clothes on the bed. Mom and dad are going away from this Friday to next Friday. They're going to a Doctor's Expo or something.

"Oh, that's good. Did you remember to pack those shoes?" she asks.

"Um, well actually Kyla..." I pause. "I can't find them." Sitting down on the bed, I cringe waiting for her to blow up.

"WHAT?!" she shouted through the phone. I quickly pull the phone away from my ear. "What do you mean you CAN'T find them! You must have-" I tune her out, placing the phone on the bed. This could go on for a while.

Leaning down, I pick up the pants and things I threw on the bed, shoving them into my bag. Going to my closet, I grab an extra t-shirt.

"SPENCER! Are you listening to me?!" Oops, maybe not that long. Jogging over to the bed, I grab the phone.

"Yes Kyla." Folding up the shirt and the last of my clothes, I place them in my bag, zipping it up.

She sighs. "You sure you looked everywhere for them?" Uh, no.

"Pretty sure." I say.

She pauses. "You're not hiding them on purpose are you?" she asks. What! How could she think that? Although, it is a good idea, hiding them... if I do ever find them.

"Of course not Kyla!" I exclaim. "Why would I do that?" I know why, because if I do wear them I'll probably fall down and break my leg... or knee! That's it! "Hey Ky. I don't think its a good idea to wear the heels... even if I do find them."

"Spencer, don't worry. You won't break your leg. I know you're scared of that." She laughs in the phone.

"Not breaking my leg... but my knee." Aha, this is perfect.

"Oh. I totally forgot about that Spence, damn." She sighs. "You're probably right though, about not wearing them. Don't want to take a chance."

Aw, she sounds disappointed. "I could always borrow a different pair of your shoes Ky. I'm sure you have something that would look good."

"Spence, you wear a size 8 1/2 size shoe." So? "I wear a 7." Ohh, right.

"Well um, you could always steal one from Ashley, she's got big feet." I mumble to myself, smirking.

"Spencer, that's a great idea!" WHAT?! I was just kidding... "She has some shoes that are your size. Oh! I know the perfect pair. I'll talk to you later Spencer."

"Wait Ky! I was just jok-" The line goes dead. Ah, crap.

---------------

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!** Come on Kyla, where are you? I push the doorbell again. **Ding! Dong! **Hey, this is pretty fun. Hehe. **Ding! Dong! Ding! Don-**

"CUT IT OUT! I'm coming, jeez!" I hear someone shout inside the house. About time.

"C'mon! Get your slow ass to the door already. I think those Snicker bars you had today are weighing you down!" I snicker as the door opens, expecting Kyla. I freeze. Standing in the doorway is Ashley, in her hand is a chocolate bar... "Oh shit." I murmur, shocked.

She raises an eyebrow at me, smirking. "Oh, uh hi Ashley." I say. Well, she doesn't seem mad about before. That's good.

"So I'm slow, huh?" she states, staring at me. "And you think I eat to much?" My eyes follow her hand as looks down and rubs her unclothed stomach. "I thought my abs were looking pretty good."

"Well uh, I, um, thought that you were Kyla... you two sound a like, sort of... so I thought she said hold on... right, anyway. uh." I stumble out, as I look down, blushing. Her smirk grows bigger.

"You didn't answer my question though." she says, leaning on the door.

"You don't look, erm, fat." I quickly say. I sneak a peek at her abs. No, she is most definitely NOT fat.

She gives me a smile. "Um, can I come in?" I ask. Her body is blocking the open space in the doorway.

"Oh right, sure." she replies, not moving.

"Do you think you could..." I trail off, moving my hands a little, hoping she gets it.

With a small sigh she pulls the door open. Standing with her back to it, she leaves less than a foot between her body and the wall. Taking a deep breath, I grab my bag and backpack, walking up to her. She grins at me as I turn sideways, my front facing her and my back to the wall. Shuffling my feet, I start to slide past, but pause when her bare thigh grazes mine. Taking a quick peek up at her I see her smile growing larger.

"You gonna come in or what?" She whispers leaning forward a couple inches. Noticing how close she _actually _is, I hold my breath, swiftly slipping past her. Hearing a light chuckle I look to my left and notice Dylan sitting on the stairs, watching us. I look away, blushing. Jeez, what the hell is going on?

---------------

Kicking her leg in the air, Kyla finishes her routine with a split, all in perfect sync with the beat of the song. I start clapping, not very enthusiastically though. I mean this is like the 15th time in a row she's done it. I could probably do the whole thing myself, although I won't. You'll never catch me cheering.

"Do you think its good enough?" She asks me with a nervous smile, her cheeks all rosy from practicing.

"Kyla, listen to me. You're great, your moves are great, everything is great. Now why don't you go take a shower and get ready for the party." I suggest.

"She's right Kyla, you're awesome." We both look over to the voice coming from the door. Dylan is resting against the door frame, holding a bottle of water. "And here drink something." She says throwing the water at her.

"Thanks Dy." Kyla gives her a thankful smile, catching the water. Opening it she downs half of it. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready, when I'm done," She turns towards me. "we're working on you next." My eyes go wide.

"But I thought-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"No buts, you're coming and you're going to look good." she says sternly, pointing her finger at me.

"What, like I don't look good all the time?" I say, mock anger. She laughs at me going into her bathroom.

"You do Blondie, we're just going to make you look better." I whip my head around to look at Dylan, Ashley standing behind her.

"We're?" I ask. They just smirk at me. Oh damn.

* * *

**French Sentences = English Sentences :  
**Je veux de la soupe = I want the soup.  
Quelle est la réponse? = What is the answer?  
Oui Melle Carlin, à la question. Quel est votre plat préféré? = Yes Ms. Carlin, the question. What is your favorite food?  
légumes = Vegetables.

**Since I didn't take French, I had to use Google Translate to get the French. So if you see a mistake, tell me and I'll change it. Thanks. :P  
**

**A/N -Okay, well that's the second chapter. The next one will be about the party. I'll post as soon as I can. Happy reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a little longer to write. I got sick over the weekend and I still don't feel good. Anyway, I'm responding to a couple reviews that I got for chapter 2. Even if I didn't reply directly to you, THANK YOU! I love all my reviewers.  
**

**FuckinDream -** Thank you! for helping me fix the French parts in Chapter 2.  
**chloedarko & Momo The Great** - Good guesses... Maybe you're right. :o  
**xEyeKissedAGirlx** - Hehe. Fixed the errors, maybe you can understand it now. :P  
**XSamXStutterzX** - Yeah it is pretty funny and I can't wait to find out what happens next either! I'm pretty much making this up as I go along... Lol. No don't worry, I've got a little bit of an idea of how I want things to go. At least for the next couple chapters. =P  
**Cyberbaby** - Yep. Ash most definitely will!

******Okay! Here is chapter 3.**

**Info:**  
Music=**'Anything written bold and in these things'  
**Flashback=_ Everything is written in italic._

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tom Lynch & The N. The storyline is my own creation.**

**Rating: PG-13**

******

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

Pulling onto Maple Street, we're already hearing music blasting from a house. The house. Aiden's house. The party. Ah shit, I really don't want to be here right now. I mean if 50 Cent's 'A Baltimore Love Thing' is blaring out and its all I can hear right now... if I go in there I'm gonna come out deaf. **'Detox, rehab, cold sweat, watch 'em shake. I'm not that genie in a bottle, I'm in a bag. Take one hit, I slide off to the land of the H man. When we first met, I thought you'd never doubt-'** Feeling the engine cut off, I look out the window noticing our surroundings. Damn, we're here already? I sigh. Well, its apparent that the party has started. Looking through the windows all I can see is hundreds of half clothed bodies, dancing.

Leaning over the front of the seat, Ashley hands the driver an envelope. "Be in the neighborhood by 12pm. I'll be calling you back sometime after that." She tells him. Glancing in the envelope, full of cash I assume, he nods, grinning. Looking over me, she turns towards Dylan. Yeah, they got me trapped in the back seat, between them. Even though there is an empty seat up front because Kyla caught a ride with someone on the squad before us, they both still sit in the back. And yes, I'm complaining. I do not enjoy being squished in between Dylan and Ashley, who may I add are both looking pretty happy about my predicament. They told the driver to take certain roads with the most turns, and I'm guessing, on purpose. Because every couple minutes or so we'd all start leaning one direction or another. And of course, to straighten themselves out they just had to use my thigh as a hold, my bare thigh, since there wasn't enough space on the seat. At least that was their excuse. I don't get why they didn't just wear seatbelts...

"You coming or what?" Ashley asks. I turn towards her, noticing Dylan is already out of the car. Wait, she's asking me?

I give her a grin. "Actually I think-"

She cuts me off, "Nevermind. You're coming, right now. Kyla's going to kick my ass if I don't get you in." she frowns, glancing back at the house.

"You're scared of Kyla?" I snicker. She's got every right to be. Kyla's down right freaky when she gets pissed off.

"You should know, she's like a freakin' devil woman." I hear her mumble. I gotta laugh at that.

"I think Kyla's sweet." Dylan says, smiling at us. Ashley just rolls her eyes.

"Of course you do Dylan. Now Spencer, come." She commands. What the heck?

"I'm not your dog," I mumble, swinging my legs out the door, on the ground. "I'll come when I want to."

Giving me a sly grin, she leans closer to me, her mouth an inch away from my ear. "I could always make you my bitc- dog," she quickly corrects herself, although I doubt it was accidental. "and I'll make you _come_ when I want." Her smirk grows. My mouth drops open. She didn't just... did she? I blush, beet red. "Good, now lets go." Grabbing my hand, she pulls me up. "Kyla's got someone she wants you to meet." To my right, Dylan just laughs, most likely at the expression on my face. I groan. Its going to be a long night.

---------------

Hopping up on the counter, I grab a bottle of water. Opening the lid, I take a sniff at the stuff inside. Hmm, smells clean. I take a sip, yep its water. Taking several more gulps, I put the lid back on. I sigh. So that was the real reason Kyla wanted me to come. Not to watch her cheer or anything, but to meet someone! Ugh! It sure as hell better not be a guy, that's all I'm saying. If she's not going to date then there is no reason I have to. Most of the time a guy tries to get close to you its cause they want to get in your pants. I don't need that kind of distraction. I have to concentrate on finishing high school, going to college, getting a good job, etc... I mean when a girl wants to be your friend, there is most likely no hidden objective besides just be friends... Well unless they're a lesbian... like Dylan. I pause ...or Ashley.

What the hell Spence?! Seriously, they only helped because Kyla asked them to. Besides I'm not even gay. I think boys are cute and stuff... doesn't matter that I think the same about girls... because its more of in a friendly way? Right. Anyway, its obvious this person Kyla wants me to meet is important to her, that's why she got me all dressed up. Ha, yeah right! Its probably a friend of a guy she met and the guy's friend needed a date so she volunteered me. I knew she could never keep her promise. I was so happy this year she would avoid boys, no pressure on me to find someone. All just wishful thinking, on my part.

Okay, just shut up Spence, you don't even know if that's true, but I don't have to wait around here to find out! I'll go hide outside by the pool, at least I think there's a pool. Or I could walk or something, its a nice night. Aha! Perfect. Surveying the room, I only see a few people hanging around the beer keg. Great, only a couple witnesses, Kyla will never find me. I grin. Hopping off the counter I make my way over to the glass doors. Quickly unlocking it, I open the door slipping out. Yes, victory- I freeze, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around. "Spencer?" Nooooo! "What're you doing?" Kyla asks.

"Oh, was just, umm, getting some fresh air?" I reply with a shrug.

"Well you'll have to wait, there's someone I want you to meet." she says, grabbing my hand, pulling me back towards the living room. I sigh. She made me go through all that torture just to meet some guy? So not worth it.

**_Flashback:_**

_"You do Blondie, **we're** just going to make you look better." I knew the second I heard that I was in trouble. I mean here are 2 of the most popular, hottest girls at our school and they want to help me, a normal, blend-in-with-the-crowd kind of girl, look hot. I swear if Kyla made them do this I'm going to kick her sorry ass myself. Well hey, at least she said I looked good. I smirk to myself._

_So, Kyla's still in the bathroom and I'm just sitting on her bed, waiting for the inevitable. Ashley and Dylan have disappeared, probably up to her room to start planning my transformation. I laugh. Transformation? Jeez, I don't look that bad do I? Hmm, I wonder... Think I could make it down the stairs without them noticing? They got some great hiding spots in this house. I mean its HUGE. I actually got lost once trying to find my way to the kitchen. Kyla couldn't find me for like an hour and a 1/2. I could always pretend that happened again. I grin, making my way over to the door. Sticking my head out, I look left, then right. Clear. Tip-toeing into the hall, I make my way towards the stairs. Walking up to Ashley's door I pause, taking a quick peek in. Ashley's laying on the bed reading a magazine and Dylan's nowhere in the room. Sweet! Quickly laying down on my stomach I start crawling, using my elbows, past her door. Once I made it a safe distance away I look back to make sure no one is following me. Wow, I giggle to myself, I feel like a spy or something. Immediately I start humming the James Bond theme song. Hmm m m m mm m m mm m mmmmmm. Standing up, I jog over to the stairs. Sitting on the railing I slide down, still humming. __Hmm m m m mm m m mm m mmmmmm. Landing with a thud, I quickly straighten up, looking up the stairs. No one. Booyah! __Hmm m m m mm m m mm m mmmmmm. Turning around, I freeze._

_"Uh.. what are you doing?" she asks. Dylan's leaning against the wall holding a can of coke, halfway up to her lips, a brownie in her other hand._

_"Erm... getting a drink." I say._

_"Why were you humming the Pink Panther song?" The Pink Panther? I was humming James- Wait she's right. No wonder it sounded off!_

_"No reason."_

_"Right, well hurry up. You've got to take a shower before we start on your hair."_

_"Well, Kyla's still in there-"_

_"You can use Ashley's shower." What?! She smirks, taking a sip of of soda._

-----

_"Damnit!" I mumble to myself. Hastily reaching my hand out, I grope around until I find my towel. Grasping it, I quickly wipe my eye, trying to rid it of soap. Shoving the towel back on the rack I continue rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. Grabbing the conditioner, I flip the lid open. Hmm, smells good! Just like Ashley... well I mean she, probably smells good cause, like, I think this rose conditioner does... Okay, a little awkward thinking about a girl in the shower Spence. Fine, I'll think about... brownies! Yum! I love brownies. Dylan was eating a brownie before. Oooh, maybe she baked them herself. Did she wear an apron? Like maybe a 'kiss the- STOP IT! Jeez Spencer. Why don't you just concentrate on finishing the shower._

_Quickly finishing washing, shaving and rinsing, I turn the handles, shutting the water off. Sliding the glass shower doors open, I grab my towel. After ringing out my hair, I dry my body. Stepping out of the shower I pick up my clothes from the counter, slipping into my underwear, tank-top and shorts. Using the slightly damp towel I rub my hair, getting the last of the water out. Throwing it on the hook, I run a brush through my hair. Opening the door, I shut the exhaust off. Stepping into Ashley's room I see Dylan and Ashley standing by the bed, talking._

_"The blue top, will probably bring her eyes out the most." Dylan states.  
_

_"Yeah, that's the one I thought, but isn't it a bit too low-cut for her?" Ashley replies. Aw, she actually cares.  
_

_Dylan chuckles. "Ash, what's wrong with you? You should be happy about the extra cleavage." What?!  
_

_"Yeah you're right. I was just having a moment." They laugh. Yeah, scratch that about caring._

_"I'm gonna go get my things." Dylan says, leaving the room. Ashley just nods, picking up a piece of clothing, walking back into her closet. Coming out she pauses, catching sight of me. Her eyes quickly scan my body, coming to rest on my face. She gives me a smile._

_"Hey." Uh, hi? "So I found a shirt for you to wear, now I'm just deciding between these white shorts or white skirt." she says. I look down at the clothes she has laid out on the bed. Those are shorts?! They look like my underwear! At least the skirt goes down a little longer._

_"I like the skirt." I say walking over to the bed._

_"Hmm." Picking up the skirt she holds it up to my waist. "Eh, not bad. Shows off some leg." I hear her murmur, staring at my legs.  
_

_-----_

_"OW!" Rubbing my eye I glare at Kyla through the mirror. "Watch what you're doing with that thing."  
_

_"Don't touch it!" she yells, slapping my hand away. "You'll smudge it!" she puts the eyeliner back in her bag. Okay, why the hell do I need make-up? I never need to wear so much and I still look perfectly fine._

_"Well if you didn't put so much there would be nothing to smudge!" I respond. She just ignores me, pulling out some blush. "I don't need that." I state._

_"Spence, its just a little bit." Getting out the brush she moves towards me. I pull back. "Spencer! Sit still!" she hollers at me. Jeez, I don't understand why I have to get so dressed up anyway. I most likely going to just hide out somewhere. I sigh. After Ashley showed me the outfit she finally decided on, Dylan came back with a curling iron, blow-dryer, brushes, hairspray and some sort of styling gel. Bringing me to Kyla's room she sat me in a chair in front of Kyla's vanity mirror and started blow-drying my hair. Once she was done, she started curling my hair, using the hairspray every once in a while. Leaving my hair down, she did bigger curls towards the bottom of my hair, letting it frame my face. Once she was done, she left to go get ready and Kyla came bounding in the room with her make-up bag, wearing the biggest grin. I'm telling you, that girl likes playing dress up WAY to much if you ask me. "There, all done." Kyla happily states, putting the last few items away in her bag. "Now go get dressed and be careful when you put your shirt on. Ash said she left the clothes in my bathroom."  
_

_Getting up from the chair I head into the bathroom. Yep, my outfit is here. Pulling my tank-top off, I slip out of my shorts. Grabbing the blue v-neck halter top, I pause. I stick my head out the door. "Hey Ky?"_

_"Yeah?" she calls out._

_"Erm, how am I supposed to wear my bra with this?" I ask.  
_

_"There should be a strapless one there." Oh, I see it._

_"Okay, got it." Wait, whose is it? "Hey Ky?"_

_"Yeah" she responds.  
_

_"Whose is it?"_

_"Dy's, why?" she asks.  
_

_"No reason." Its Dylan's? Does she always carry around extra bras? Ah whatever. Quickly pulling mine off, I put on the strapless bra. Pulling the shirt over my head, I grab the skirt, slipping into it. Snapping the button on the skirt, I open the bathroom door. "Okay, finished. What shoes should I wear?" I ask, walking over to the bed._

_"Wow Spence, you look great!" Kyla says, smiling._

_"Thanks." I grin. "So, about the shoes..."_

_"Right, Ash has some small heels and a pair of flats in your size. Pick which one you want to wear, they're right behind you." Turning around I see the two pairs she was talking about. Hmm, the heels aren't that big, but I know I'll be much more comfortable in the flats. I pick those. Picking them up, I slip them on._

_"Where are Ashley and Dylan?" I ask._

_"Right here." I turn around hearing Ashley's voice. Wow! They look ho- good! Dylan's wearing a pair of dark slim jeans, cuffed up at the bottom, and a green short sleeve button up shirt, and by the looks of it, nothing but a bra underneath. She's got her black hair in a short bob around her head, the tips of her hair spiked up. Now Ashley, wow. She's wearing a black leather vest open, a red tube top underneath, showing off her pierced belly button and perfect abs. Finishing with a pair of light and very tight, ripped jeans, her hair is pulled up in a simple ponytail, and at the moment, hanging in front of her left shoulder. Looking up to their faces, I noticed they're both checking me out, just like I did to them. Glancing at Ashley I get caught in her golden eyes, staring at my blue ones. I blush, she smirks. She-_

**_End Flashback._**_  
_

"Spencer?" Kyla tugs on my arm, hard. Ow! What the hell? "Spencer-"

"What?" I snap, rubbing my wrist. She gives me a quick look, turning back to the guy standing in front of us. Whoa, when did he get here?

"Spencer, I would like you to meet Bobby." she gives the guy a smile. "Bobby, this is Spencer, the girl I was telling you about." Huh?

_

* * *

_**A/N **- **Okay, so I expected to get finished with the party in this chapter, but it looks like I'll have to continue it in the next one. I also didn't expect to add some extra things. Anyway, tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! I love reviews! :D**

**Okay, so I was surfing around on YouTube 2 days ago and I found a clip starring our Spashley. They play as Misty and Colby in 'Girltrash!'. Don't know if you've seen it yet or not but go to Youtube and search "Girltrash Milby Teaser" and click the link that says "girltrash teaser - milby". It is only 26 seconds long, but I thought it was hilarious. Its got a couple swear words, nothing I haven't used in my story though. =]  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. So Sorry!!! That I didn't post sooner. I was actually up in New York because my sister just had her baby boy. So exciting! As soon as she got to the Birthing Center, she called and told us to come up. So I was there for a good part of the week. **

**Here are some more replies to reviews. Again, if I don't reply directly to you I still read them and love 'em. :D Thanks!  
**

**Lola -** Really, its been out that long? hmm, I guess I'm not that observant or something. :P  
**teriyakiskater - **Hehe. You'll find out soon, don't worry :)  
**chloedarko - **Aw, thanks. Glad you enjoy it!!  
**Momo The Great** - I know! =p  
**areader96** - Yeah it was!  
**kills70 - **:O Kylan? I didn't really think of that. Maybe.  
**XSamXStutterzX** - Screw Bobby? I'd rather screw Ashley. :P LOL! And about the whole thing with Dylan & Ashley, You'll find out veeeerrrrry soon. Anywho, thanks, I love your reviews! :D

**Info:**  
Music = **'********Anything written bold and in these things'****  
**Flashback=_ Everything is written in italic._

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tom Lynch & The N. The storyline is my own creation.**

**Rating: PG-13**

******

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

**_Previously:_**

_"Spencer?" Kyla tugs on my arm, hard. Ow! What the hell? "Spencer-"_

_"What?" I snap, rubbing my wrist. She gives me a quick look, turning back to the guy standing in front of us. Whoa, when did he get here?_

_"Spencer, I would like you to meet Bobby." she gives the guy a smile. "Bobby, this is Spencer, the girl I was telling you about." Huh?_

"Hi." He says, extending his hand. "Bobby."

"Uh, hello." I reply, giving his hand a quick shake. I turn back towards Kyla, giving her a questioning look. Who the hell is Bobby?

Glancing at me, she turns to him, smiling. "I met Bobby two weeks ago at that quaint, little coffee place I've been meaning to try out." she says. "You know, the one down at the corner of Tucker Street."

"I see..." And what does that have to do with me? OW! She just jabbed me with her elbow! "What?!" I hiss at her through the side of my mouth.

"Bobby, we'll be right back. We're just going to get some drinks, okay?" Without waiting for him to reply, she grabs my arm, pulling me into the kitchen. What's her problem!?!

"Jeez Ky!" I exclaim, glaring at her. She set me up! I cannot believe that she would do that!

"What do you mean 'what'?" Pulling out a couple beers, she slams them on the counter. "Couldn't you just be polite?"

"Well I don't understand..."

"Don't understand what Spencer?" Grabbing two cups, she pours two of the Coronas into them, leaving the third bottle full.

"Well first off, who the hell is Bobby?" I question. "I mean you met him and everything and then you wanted me to meet him. Why? Who is he to me or you?" I hope you didn't pick him out to date either of us.

She sighs, putting the empty bottles on the counter. "He wanted to meet you." She says, quietly. Huh?

"What?" I ask. Why would he want to meet me?

"He thinks your nice or great or something and he asked me to introduce you."

"How can he think I'm "nice or great or something' if he hasn't even met me? I mean, I never had an actual conversation with him. He couldn't possibly know anything about me." I say. "Does he even go to King?"

"No," she replies. "He used to, then transferred over to Glendale, better teachers. At least that is what he said."

"Okay..."

"He's seen you around Spence, and I maybe talked to him a little about you-" I cut her off.

"Well he couldn't learn that much about me from you. Anyway, I still don't get why he'd-" She rolls her eyes. I pause. "What?"

"Spencer! Some people want to meet you just because they think you're hot, not just because they think you're smart or something." she says. Huh, he thinks I'm hot?

"But I'm not..."

"Spencer, you are." she smirks. "I mean even my sister thinks so..." My eyes bug out. "Yes. I caught her checking you out a _several_ times. The guys at school do it all the time, maybe even a few girls. Spencer. You. Are. Hot." She pauses, glancing at me. "Hell, even I noticed!" she laughs, turning around, back towards the drinks.

Whoa, Ashley thinks I'm hot? I grin. "You notice what?" Hearing the familiar voice, I immediately whirl around, turning my attention on her. Beer in hand, Ashley strolls over to us, hopping up on the counter next to where I'm leaning. Dylan, a couple paces behind her, walks over to Kyla, looking over her shoulder.

Still smirking, Kyla answers. "Spencer's hot." My cheeks burn as they pivot around to face me, grinning.

"Can't deny that." I hear Ashley murmur, her gazed locked on me. The burning in my cheeks intensify as I take a peek at Dylan, seeing her do the same. Taking several gulps of her drink, Ashley turns towards Kyla. "So I'm guessing it didn't go well with that guy, umm Robby?" Pointing her finger at me, she continues. "Well, since she isn't with him."

"Oh shit. I forgot about him!" Kyla exclaims, hastily picking up the drinks, heading to the other room. You forgot about him? HA! That's funny. Hearing laughing I look over at Dylan, seeing her duck behind the counter, hiding from Kyla's glare. "And its Bobby. Now Spence, c'mon, lets go." Ashley snickers to the left of me as I groan, pushing myself away from the counter.

"Why the hell do I have to entertain him?" I mutter to myself. "I'm not his damn babysitter."

"Hey Spence," I pause, looking back at her. "If you want, you could always babysit me. I'd love to _play_ with you." Ashley smirks, as Dylan howls with laughter in the back. I just roll my eyes, heading towards the living room. It wasn't even that great of a line.

---------------

"Yeah, actually I used to live in New York. I moved to L.A. with my parents, a change of scenery." He says, smiling. Okay, I hate to admit it, but Bobby's actually pretty nice. I mean he's smart, has a sense of humor, isn't that bad looking, and by that last comment it sounds like his family's got some money... Not that I really care about the money or anything, I care more about his personality. He doesn't seem snobby, like most of the rich guys at our school.

"Oh, that's cool." I reply. Yeah, so we've been talking for a while now. We covered the basic stuff; names, where we're from, some hobbies, etc... I look down at my watch. Ugh! Kyla's been gone for a while now, she better come back soon. I mean, he may be great and stuff, but I'm getting kind of bored. Well, on the plus side, at least he didn't ask me to dance or anything.

"So... Do you want to dance?" he asks, looking at the bodies, dancing just a few feet away from us. Ah shit, there goes my luck.

"Umm, actually I think I'm going to get something more to drink and maybe a snack... Not really in the mood for dancing right now." I say, getting up from the couch.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe later." he says, standing up. "I'll come with you. I need a refill also." I just nod. Dude, I didn't invite you, so why are you coming?

Putting his hand on my back, we make our way on the outside of the crowd, toward the kitchen. Surveying the crowd, I spot Kyla, dancing with some guy. Hmm, he looks familiar, but its kind of hard to see in the lighting. To the left of her I see Dylan talking to some cheerleader, and Ashley dancing, some girl pressed against her front. Moving with the music, I see her look over the girl's shoulder, right at me. Shifting her gaze behind me, she looks at Bobby. Slightly frowning, she glances at the arm he has on my back, pretty low, if I do say so myself.

"Hey, you okay?" I feel him whisper, his head bent down by my ear.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, twisting my head to look at him.

He shrugs. "You just stopped walking, I thought maybe you decided you wanted to dance." I shake my head, continuing to the kitchen. With a quick peek to see if she's still watching, she is, I turn the corner, going into the kitchen. That was odd. I shake my head, walking around to the punch bowl, filling up a small cup. Putting a handful of chips on a plate, I pull out the stool, sitting at the island counter. Popping a chip in my mouth, I watch him get out another beer from the fridge.

"You want one?" He asks, using the can opener to get the lid off of his. I shake my head, pointing to my cup. Walking around, he comes and sits on the stool next to me. "You know Spencer, you look-" He gets cut off as some guy runs in the room.

"Hey Bobby, Aiden and Jeff are starting a round of Beer Pong in the other room, you coming?" The guy asks.

"Well I don't know..." He pauses, looking at me.

"Go ahead." I say. "If you want to play, go. I need to go find Kyla anyway." I smile. Perfect opportunity.

"You sure you're fine with it?" He asks, getting off the stool. I nod. "Alright Dave! Lets go kick some ass!" The guys laugh as they run to the other room.

"Boys..." I mumble to myself. "I hope he gets drunk and passes out. I won't have to hang with him then." I snicker, leaning my head on the counter.

"Well obviously it didn't go well if you wish he'd pass out." I look up to see Ashley come in and straddle the stool next to me. "And here I thought you guys looked like you were having fun."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, lots of fun."

"So what happened? Where's Billy?" she asks, stealing one of my chips.

"Bobby." I correct. She scowls. "And he went to go play beer pong or something." Reaching over I fill my cup up with some more punch, its pretty good.

"He left you here by yourself?" she asks.

"I'm fine." I answer. "I was hoping for an excuse to get away from him anyway." Eating some more chips, I glance at her, seeing her stare at me. "What?" I question.

"Do you want to dance?" she asks, out of nowhere. Oh crap, I can't dance! I don't want to dance!

"Actually, I don't dance."

"You don't dance?" she questions. I nod. "Why the hell not."

"Well, its more of the fact that I can't dance..." I mumble, stuffing a chip in my mouth.

"Spencer, that's a load of bull. Everyone can dance." I give her a look. Yeah right. "Hey, I said they could dance, I didn't say they could dance well." I laugh, shaking my head. "Come on. Lets go." I turn around to look at her.

"No."

"What do you mean no? Don't make me drag you in there." She threatens. I just snort, taking a sip of my drink. "Did you just snort?"

"No." She laughs.

"You think I can't make you come?" I'm sure you could make me... _come._ Holy shit! Spencer what was that?! "Fine." Coming towards me she slips her hands under my stool, tilting backwards. What the hell? I quickly try to grab onto the counter as she tilts it father down, but miss, as I end up falling on the floor, hard. I look up at her face, my expression full of shock. She just smirks, starting to move towards the other room. "Lets go, I don't feel like having to drag you also."

"Aren't you going to help me up?" I ask, still shocked that she would push me off the chair.

"No." With that she spins around, going back into the living room. My god, what the hell is her problem? Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I don't have to dance if I- Wait, she did leave me alone! Now is the perfect time to go take that walk I wanted to before, she'll never find me! Jumping up, I speed towards the back door- "Are you coming?" Damn.

---------------

So, when I finally caught up to her she was talking with Kyla about something, so I just decided to take a rest on the couch. Yeah, didn't last to long. About 4 minutes later Ashley was back trying to get me to dance. I of course thought of a genius plan.

"How about this one?" She asks me.

"Nah, its to slow." I say, trying to bite back my smile. I finally agreed to dance with her if she let me pick the song. None of the songs to come on yet were good enough... at least that's my story. I'm just keeping this up until I find another way out of it. I smirk.

"Screw this, we're dancing, right now." She states, getting up off the arm of the couch.

Damnit. "Wait. Wait. I'll dance to the next song, I'm sure it will be better. I promise." She eyes me, probably doubting what I'm saying. Whatever, hopefully a distraction comes up soon.

**'I see your dirty face, High behind your collar, What is done in vain, Truth is hard to swallow, So you pray to God, To Justify the way you live a lie, Live a-' **"Its perfect, lets go." Grabbing my hand she pulls me up, onto the dance floor. Bopping to the beat of the music, she weaves her way through the mass of bodies, coming to a stop. Turning around she starts swaying her hips, her arms reaching in the air. Spinning around, she faces me, moving forward. Her arms wrap around my waist, tugging me closer to her. I stand still, afraid to move as tries to get me to swing my hips. Looking around I see everyone is dancing. "Don't worry Spence." She whispers, her breathe tickling my ear. "Just move to the beat. Listen and dance."

**'Because when I arrive, I**,** I bring the fire, Make you come alive, I can take you higher, What this is**,** forgot, I must now remind you, Let it rock, Let it rock, Let it rock.' **Slowly I start to move, my hips sway with the rhythm. She grins, pressing her body closer, her leg slipping between mine. Bringing her right hand up to cup my face, she leans towards my left ear. "That's it. Just like that." I shiver as I feel her lips brush against my outer lobe. I feel her fingers stroke my hair as she leans her head back a little, staring into my eyes. Gazing right back into her honey brown orbs, I hips jerk forward, grinding on her leg. She leans forward, causing me to take a step back. Immediately she comes up to me, her leg bumping into my center. I close my eyes, trying to hold back a moan, as she smirks at me.

**'-Turned**, **and chased the dollar, But it broke his heart, so he stuck his middle finger, To the world, To the world, To the world. And you take your time-' **Flipping me around, she presses her front to my back, grinding against my ass. Twisting my head to the left, I look at her from the corner of my eye. She's got one hand in her hair, the other she wraps around me and places it on my stomach. Stroking her fingers up my abs, she stops right under my breasts then brings it back down ending at the zipper of my skirt. Removing her hand from my stomach, she lifts it up waving someone over. Feeling someone press against my front, I look away from Ashley and see Dylan, her hands on my hips, swaying in tune with me.

**-I**'**m in here like bitch what**'**s up, Mechanic**,** me**,** I can fix you up, I can fuck you up, I can fuck you down, shorty we can go wherever just pick a town,** **And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound, Big ass rocks like on the ground-' **Quickly glancing around I notice we're attracting quite a crowd. "Don't worry." Dylan mouths, catching my eye. Ashley thrusts into me, causing me slam into Dylan, no space in between our bodies, chests and thighs, squished. I blush, breaking eye contact with her. I feel her chest vibrate as she chuckles. "Come here." I hear Ashley whisper. Huh? I turn my head to the left, seeing Dylan shift her head around mine, over my shoulder meeting Ashley- HOLY SHIT! They're kissing! Dylan's hand comes around and grasps onto the back of Ashley's head, trying to pull her closer. Oh! My! God! Is that- My breathe hitches, hearing one of them moan as I see Ashley slip her tongue into Dylan's mouth. The crowd goes wild. Ashley grinds harder, pressing closer into my back, as Dylan's leg slips between mine, pressing right up against my panty-covered center. I moan. They break the kiss to look at me. Fuck. I shouldn't be turned on by this should I? Quickly glancing at them, I push Dylan back, slipping through the crowd. Shit. I've got to get away from here.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, that's chapter 4. :D Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome, so tell me what you think. I'll try to post as soon as I can. This weekend I'm going back up to visit my new nephew =] so I probably won't be able to post until at least Monday. Sorry guys.**

**-------------------------------------------------------  
Info: The Song was 'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I LOVE!!! Getting your reviews people. :) Its hard for me to just pick a few reviews to reply to, and I don't want to do all of them... Hope no one is offended if I don't pick theirs. ;P Here are some:  
**

**chloedarko - **Sorry you didn't like what happened in the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like what happens in the chapters to come. :) Don't want to say to much else, don't want to give away anything.  
**XSamXStutterzX - **Thanks! So happy you loved it! Ash & Dylan are pretty crazy, aren't they? Well that's why y'all love 'em!! :P Well you'll know who Spence will end up with in the end, you just don't know the little details in between. I hoping in the next chapter or two I'll be able to clear up Ash & Dylan's intentions towards Spencer a little bit more...  
**lil_one04 - **OMGSH! LOL! I laughed when I read your review. Dylan holding Spencer down? I'm sure she could do something better than that... something that doesn't make it sound like rape... Lol! I'm sure Spencer would be pretty willing, don't you?  
**Momo The Great - **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. I just love sandwiches, don't you? =P And don't worry, I'm pretty sure their plan will be revealed soon. Well now y'all know there is one. Hehe. (Wow, I just realized I said y'all two times. o.O I'm not even from the south. lol)  
**cyberbaby - **Yeah I'm not feeling to sorry for her either. :P lol

**Okay, so I just realized that I picked ****XSamXStutterzX, ****chloedarko, & ****Momo The Great all the times I reply to reviews. Favoritism? =P Anyway, thanks to all my multiple reviewers! I know I saw a couple of you guys out there that I didn't reply to! If it wasn't for you I'd probably be sitting in my room all sad and stuff. :P Just kidding. Anywho... here's the story.  
**

**Info:  
**Flashback=_ Everything is written in italic._

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tom Lynch & The N. The storyline is my own creation.**

**Rating: PG-13  
**

_

* * *

_

**Spencer's POV**

Ugh, I groan rolling on my side. Yanking the covers up, I pull them over my head, blocking out the sun. Normally I'm a morning person, I mean I love waking up to the sun in my face, nice and early... but today is just one of those days. You know, the ones that you know just won't go your way. I'm pretty sure last night and those extra couple of drinks didn't help...

_**Flashback:**_

_So, after our little show, I high-tailed out of there, hiding out in the bathroom. That of course didn't last to long because Kyla finally found me and dragged me off back to the party. She didn't really ask or say anything about why I was hiding, so I'm guessing she didn't see us dancing. That was a relief to know. Catching up with Bobby, she tried to make us dance, but I just blew them off. I had a reasonable excuse, my knee hurt from dancing before... I grin, remembering Kyla's face when I came up with the perfect excuse, but besides that she seemed to really want to know who I was dancing with. I just ignored her though._

_I was hanging out by the couch, just watching people dance. I didn't really see Ashley or Dylan for a while, though I did catch a few glimpses as they were dancing. Kyla was hanging out by the stereo with Madison, some other girls I don't know, and... is that Aiden? I thought she would want to hang out with Bobby... well at least she isn't trying to make me... even though I'm not exactly sure where he went. After I ditched him on the whole dancing thing, he just disappeared. Probably passed out, he didn't look like he could stand it much longer when I last saw him. I'm guessing he wasn't doing to good at beer pong. I take a sip of my drink, watching Kyla say something to Madison. You know, this punch is really good. I mean, I've had quite a few cups already, but its so addicting._

_Feeling the couch shift I look up. "You do know that they spike the punch, right?" the girl says, raising an eyebrow. "I've seen you down about 6 of those in the last 15 minutes." she smirks, staring at me. They spike the punch? Why the hell would they do that?_

_"You sure they do?" I ask, looking at the stuff in my cup. Maybe that's why I'm addicted to it... but I can't really taste the alcohol and why would I be addicted to it, I don't even like beer. Spencer, they don't have to put beer in there they could use some other sort of alcohol or something... Right.  
_

_"Um, yeah..." she says, biting back a smile. "I'm usually the one to do it, unless I'm late, then its Danny's, or one of the guy's job."_

_"So you spiked it?" I ask, confused. Do they want people to get drunk? Yeah, obviously..._

_She grins, "Nope, Danny added some-" She gets cut off as Aiden and Kyla come over to us._

_"Beth! Don't you go telling her all our secrets." Aiden says, grinning, taking a seat next to the auburn haired girl, Kyla sitting next to him. Beth? Whose that?  
_

_"Well how will she learn?" the girl asks, facing Aiden.  
_

_"Secrets?" Kyla asks, eyeing my drink. "Spencer, how much did you drink?"_

_I shrug, "A little." I say, giving her a smile. She just rolls her eyes at me turning towards the dancers._

_"So Spencer..." I turn my head, looking at Aiden. "I heard you're quite the dancer." He grins at me. Sneeking a peek at Kyla, I see her watching the dancers, but I know she's listening in. Okay, so what the hell am I supposed to say to that?  
_

_"Uh, thanks." I mumble out, swiftly bringing my cup up to my lips, taking a big gulp. _

_"I've never seen both Ash-" Before he could finish, I shifted slightly, the remainder of my drink spilling all over-_

_**End Flashback.**  
_

OW! Jeez Kyla! Why the hell can't you lie still? Rubbing my shin, I shove her leg away from mine. I roll over, taking a quick glance at the clock... 8:19 already? I sigh, sitting up. Rubbing my eyes, I reach my hands in the air, stretching out the right side of my back. Doing the same to the other, I twist my head around to look at Kyla. She is out, probably won't wake up for at least another couple of hours. I don't know how she can sleep so long, to me it feels like half the day is wasted.

Standing up, I walk over to my bag, grabbing a bra and clean pair of underwear. Making my way into the bathroom, I quickly relief my bladder before turning on the water. Stripping down, I lay a clean towel on the bathroom sink before getting in the shower. Ah, I take a moment just to let the water spray all over me before adjusting the shower head to the strongest setting. Mmm, it feels so good, the hot water relaxing some of my muscles, some that I didn't even know were tight. After just standing in the water for a couple minutes, I gather some shampoo and start washing my hair. Scrubbing at my scalp, I make sure I've got all of my hair before placing my head back under the water.

Well at least I'm not hungover. I mean, I saw some people downing bottle after bottle... they're probably not as happy this morning. I grin. I'm surprised Kyla wasn't drinking much last night. Usually she's at least a little tipsy after a party, and after the great news, she must of wanted to celebrate. Spence, its not like you were paying that close attention to her... Well, I was pretty tied up with my problems. Problems? I wasn't there for my best friend because I was to busy hanging out with a guy? Dancing with a girl- with girls?! Or trying to hide so I don't have to party with said best friend? Guess what... those do not count as problems!

Closing my eyes, I bang my head on the tiled wall. No wonder she seemed a little quiet on the car ride home. Or maybe she didn't even notice that I wasn't really paying attention to her. Maybe she was occupied just like I was and didn't even realize that we barely did anything together the whole time of the party. I mean the time seemed to fly by... now that I think about it, I don't even remember if I saw Chelsea there. I sigh. She knows that I don't like parties... and we've got the whole day together anyway. Well, I guess I'll just see when she gets up.

Speeding through the rest of my shower, I finish rinsing and turn the knobs, shutting the water off. Sliding the curtain open I grab my towel, quickly drying myself off before wrapping my hair in the towel, situating it on top of my head. Stepping out onto the tiled floor, I grab my clean boyshorts and the faded tank top I was sleeping in, putting them on. My stripped pajama pants I leave off for now, its to hot. Grabbing the towel, I pull it down, wringing out the water from my hair. Running a brush through my hair, I rub my hair with the towel one last time before throwing it on the hook to dry.

Okay, just have to brush my teeth... Now where did I put my toothbrush? Oh, right. Opening the bathroom door, I peek my head around the corner. Kyla is still sleeping, good. Walking across the room, I bend down, shuffling around in my bag trying to find it. "Ugh, come on! Where are you?" I whisper to myself. I don't want to empty it all out. Reaching my hand in the left corner of my bag, I move it over to the left and I still can't find- Wait. "Got ya! You little-" Hearing the knob jiggle, I twist my head around to face the door, seeing someone in the doorway.

"Uh, who were you talking to?" Dylan asks, squinting into the room.

"I was trying to find my toothbrush..." I say, pulling out the red container holding my toothbrush. Shoving the couple of items back in the bag, I close the top, standing up.

"Right..." She says. "Anyway, we're going to get some coffee and stuff to eat. Ash wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us, but since Ky's sleeping and you're..." She pauses, raking her eyes over my partially clothed body. "obviously not dressed yet, I take it as a no?" Lightly blushing, I quickly glance over at the clock, 8:38, looking to the left I see a lump that is Kyla, sleeping.

"Well-" I get interrupted as Ashley sticks her head over Dylan's shoulder. "Kyla sleeping isn't a problem..." she grins, sneaking a peek at the bed. "And either is your half nakedness. Doesn't bother me." She gives me a smirk.

"Oooooooh! Can I do it?" Dylan asks, her smile increases. Huh?

"Do what?" Ashley asks, giving her a quizzical look.

"Spencer." she states, looking at me. Do me? ...My eyes open wide. What the hell? "Just kidding! Ha, wow. That was funny." She laughs. "I meant can I wake up Kyla?" She better be kidding...

"You want to wake up Kyla?" Ashley asks, she nods. "Don't expect me to protect you..." Ashley states, moving a couple steps away from Dylan.

"Or me." I pipe in. Dylan just rolls her eyes.

"You guys are such puss-" Ashley whacks the back of her head before she can finish.

"Shut up. You've never seen Kyla mad." Ashley states. "And besides she'll be extra pissed off because she's probably hungover."

"So that means I can get away easily." Dylan says, grinning.

"Revenge. That's all I'm saying." Ashley states, walking over to Kyla's one-seater sofa, sitting down.

"Okay, I seriously don't get what you two are scared of. Kyla's like at least 2-3 inches smaller and barely weighs 115 pounds." Dylan says, walking towards the bed. Ashley and I look at each other before we bust out laughing. "Shhh!!" Dylan hisses at us. "And what's your problem?"

"Just because she's on the smaller side doesn't mean anything..." I explain. "And besides, she's strong. What do you think cheerleading has done for her?"

Dylan just rolls her eyes. "You make her sound like some sort of monster." Ashley laughs as Dylan continues towards the bed until she's standing over Kyla's sleeping form. Grasping the sheets she gets ready to fling them off. "Here we go-"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." We hear from underneath the sheets.

"Kyla?" Dylan ask, looking at the lump quizzically.

"Well obviously." Kyla states as Ashley snickers in the back. "Now whose idea was this?" She asks, sitting up, squinting her eyes at us. Ashley and I both point towards Dylan, who's just grinning at Kyla.

"I just wanted to wake you up for breakfast." Dylan says. "since it is a quarter to 9."

"Its not even 9am?!" Kyla snaps, glancing at the clock. "Then why the-"

"I just thought you might want to know that Aiden called and-" Dylan starts.

"Aiden called before 11:00 in the morning on a Saturday?" Ashley interrupts, raising an eyebrow. She nods. "When? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"You were out of the room, so when I saw it was him, I picked up." Dylan says, giving her a shrug.

"Okay, who cares. What did he want?" Kyla asks, looking a little happier at the news.

Dylan turns back towards Kyla. "Well, he told me to tell you to call him back when you get up."

"That's all?" Kyla asks, reaching for her cell that's laying on the nightstand.

"He said it was urgent, something about today." Dylan says, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. Today? We're supposed to hang out today...

-------------

After getting ahold of Aiden, Kyla was all smiles while she was talking to him. Ashley just happens to make a comment about it, a funny comment, teasing her. After we all laugh she kicks us out of the room. I can't believe it, we were just joking around. Anyway, he better not ask her out or anything. I mean she isn't really into him, she would have told me if she was. I sigh, swirling the cheerios around in my bowl. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs I look to the left, trying to see who it is. Hearing the front door open and close I go back to staring at my cereal, its probably just Ashley going to get breakfast.

I wonder what Kyla's got planned for today. She said it was something special, although she didn't exactly specify, just said to bring some comfy clothes. I hope its not yoga again, I mean last time she said she had something special planned she made me try out some crazy moves, and let me tell you, yoga is definitely not my thing. Really, why would I need to learn how to bend my body in different directions. How is that supposed to calm me down? Swirling my spoon around I catch a couple more cheerios, eating them.

"Hey." Hearing Kyla's voice, I swivel around in my chair to look at her.

"Hey?" I look at her, noticing she's dressed, nicely... like going out on a date nice. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, um, Aiden asked me out and-" She starts saying.

"And you said yes?" I interrupt her. "He asked you to go out, today?" I question. She nods, smiling.

"Its really great. He said that he's got something planned, but he's not telling me." She says, putting her pocketbook down on the counter, taking a seat next to me. "He gave me a hint though, something to do with the beach. I can't wait to find out!" she squeals.

"Oh, that's great." Frowning, I turn back towards my cereal.

"Oh... damn." I hear her whisper to herself. "Look I know we were going to hang out today Spence." Well if you knew we were going to, why the hell did you accept his invitation? "Its just that its Aiden! Aiden Dennison asked me out on a date. I mean, last night we were heading towards the friendship zone, but he asked me out!" Kyla says, fiddling with the strap on her bag.

"I thought you didn't want to date boys this year." I state, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. She gives me a look. "Right, you've changed your mind." I sigh, dragging the spoon around, making little milk waves. "What am I supposed to do for the whole day while you're gone? I don't exactly want to go home to an empty house."

"No, no. You don't have to go Spence, stay here." She says. "And besides, I won't be gone all day, just for a couple hours. You could go play that angel game you love."

I raise an eyebrow at her. Angel game, what the hell? "Halo has nothing to do with angels Kyla." She just rolls her eyes, grabbing a handful of cereal from the box. Well, she's got a point, but I don't want to stay indoors all day. Hmm, today is supposed to be partly cloudy... its a good day for some photography. Yeah! I could try out those scenes I've been wanting to do at the park. Its a 5 minute walk from their house. Perfect- Shit, did I leave my camera at the house? No, no. I brought it to school for my class... I couldn't have left it in my locker, I'm not that big of an idiot, am I? My Canon EOS cost me a couple grand, I couldn't possibly of left it-

"Spencer?" Kyla asks, waving her hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask, confused.

"Well you just got this panicky look on your face and I don't know... what's wrong?" she asks, giving me a worried look.

"I can't remember where I put my camera last. I had it school for a project, but then I don't remember what I did after that... Crap, I hope I didn't leave it in the class-"

"Spencer, its in your bookbag." Kyla states, walking over to the fridge, pulling it open. Huh?

"How do you know?" I question, watching her pull out the orange juice, pouring herself a glass.

"I was looking for my notes that you borrowed a couple days ago, I wrote down Kate's number on the side. So when I saw your bag I just took a quick peek in and saw the camera-" Without hearing her finish her sentence I race up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N - Hey everyone! :) I know, I know, its been like a week since I last posted. So sorry! ****I have an idea of where I want to go with this story, its just getting it down in words that's a little more tricky. Thanks for sticking with me. :) :P**

**Also, I know I still wrote about the party in this chapter. Wow... I just seem to drag things out, don't I? Even in 3,000 words I can't finish a party scene. :P I hope you guys don't mind that I seem to ramble on about things... So tell me what you think of this chapter, I love getting and reading all your reviews!! :D I don't really like the ending to much, but I wanted to get something down for you guys. Should get better in the next chapter... at least I'm hoping! :P J/k.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since there were only 8 reviews to chapter 5 when I wrote this, I decided to reply to all of you! =] I know, I'm so nice. xP  
**

**riahpebbles - **There is some good Spashley time in this chapter, hope you like it.  
**Momo The Great - **Well originally that was my plan with Kyla to get pissed off at Dylan & stuff, but then I couldn't get it down in words in way that I liked it. Maybe in an upcoming chapter Dylan won't be so lucky! ;P  
**chloedarko - **Oops, my bad. Glad you do like my story. :) And yeah, favoritism rocks... when its you that is the favorite. lol  
**Cyberbaby - **I know! There is no way that Aiden is better than Spencer!  
**teriyakiskater - **Hmm, Spencer's models... that gave me an idea, which I might use in one of the upcoming chapters. Thanks! :D  
**Crossedoutheart - **Well here is another chapter to appease your greediness. =p  
**XSamXStutterzX - **Yeah, I love photography. I enjoy it very much, although I'm not that great at it I do still get some very nice pictures. =]  
**areader96 - **Here is the post that you were asking for. :P And I'm glad you like my story.

**Info:  
**Music = **'********Anything written bold and in these things'****  
**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tom Lynch & The N. The storyline is my own creation.**

**Rating: PG-13 - A bit more swearing done in this chapter, but I believe its still fine. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

After reaching Kyla's room, I throw on my jean shorts, grabbing a light sweatshirt to go over my tank-top. Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I jog over to my bookbag, unzipping it. Shuffling around for a couple seconds, I find my camera and case, removing it from the bag. Making my way towards the stairs I put the strap around my neck, to hold the camera, and slip into my navy sweatshirt. Leaving the strap in place, I hold onto the camera as I jog down the stairs, to the kitchen. Peeking my head around I see Kyla still in there, texting someone.

"Hey Ky, when are you leaving?" I ask, stepping fully into the room.

Placing her phone on the counter, she turns her head to look at me. "I was just talking to Aiden, he said that he should be here soon, so I'm going to go wait outside as soon as I finish eating." Remembering my unfinished bowl of cereal, I quickly sit down, eating the rest. Ew, soggy.

Placing my empty dish in the sink, I turn back towards Kyla. "I'm going to go to the park for a couple hours. I'll have my phone on me so if you need anything call me." I say. Walking back to where I was sitting I pick up my camera. Patting my pockets, I make sure I have my phone and ipod, I do, good. With a smile and a wave I'm heading to the front door. Sliding on my flip-flops, I pull out my ipod, slipping the earphones in place. Walking out the door, I press shuffle on my ipod, since I'm not in an particular mood for a certain song.

Slipping it into my front pocket, I grin, hearing the familiar verse. **'I don't feel the way I've ever felt, I know, I'm gonna smile and not get worried, I try but it shows' **Making my way down the pathway, I kick at a pebble shooting it across the wide driveway. "It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes." I sing along. **'And she**'**s not breathing back, anything but bother me.' **"It takes my pain away!"** 'Nevermind these are hurried times,' **"Oh oh oh"** 'I can**'**t let it bother me.' **At the break in the lyrics, I bob my head, listening to the drumming and guitar beat. Arriving at the entrance gate, I go through the side door and continue the last couple hundred yards of the driveway. **'I never thought I**'**d walk away from you'** "I did."** 'But it**'**s a false sense of accomplishment, Every time I-'**

Hearing loud screeching I whip my head around to the left to see a black car coming right at me. Oh shit! Trying to jump out of the way, the car swings to the left and I roll across the hood of the car, going off the edge and slamming my side on the unyielding pavement as I land. Fucking hell! I roll onto my back, taking the pressure away from my injured knee and leg, as I rest my head on the pavement. I hear the car come to a stop and a door open as footsteps approach me.

"Oh fuck. What the hell did I do? Shit!" I hear someone mumble.

"Ugh." I groan, my eyes still shut as I lay on the road. Who the fuck would be driving like-

"Are you okay?" I hear the all to familiar husky voice ask as I see it darken behind my lids as she leans over me, blocking the sun. "Spencer?! Ohh fuck."

"I'm okay." I rasp out, opening my eyes to see Ashley squatting next to me, looking very worried and frightened. Quickly getting a bit dizzy I shut my eyes again, rubbing my palms on my shirt, ridding them of the stones and dirt. I hiss, feeling a piece of raw skin burn as I rubbed my right hand.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What are we gonna do?!" Ashley asks, her voice getting louder from excitement with each word.

"Firstly, calm down a bit, no need to be getting hysterical." I suggest, shifting my legs a little bit to make sure nothing is broken. Feels fine, probably will only bruise.

"Calm down? How the hell are you unruffled by what just happened?!" She demands, panicked.

"Well am I bleeding?" I question. Well there is another reason why I should keep my eyes closed.

She is silent for several seconds as she looks me over. "I don't see any blood stains anywhere on your front, just a couple scratches on your legs." She states.

"Well that's good, one-"

She cuts me off. "What about internal bleeding?" She asks as I hear her shift around.

"I don't have any pain, besides on my side and knee, but its most likely only bruises since I can move my leg."

"Your knee..." Ashley whispers. "Kyla's going to fucking murder me!" I sigh, rolling my eyes at her, though she can't see behind my closed lids.

"Just chill! Okay?" I open my eyes, staring at the tree tops. "Give me a moment and I'll sit up. I can check myself off better that way."

"Shouldn't I have called 911? Jeez, how stupid am I!" Pulling the phone from her pocket she goes to open it but I sit up a little, reaching my hand out to cover hers.

"Hey, listen to me." I say, looking up at her as she tears her eyes away from our hands to look at me. "I'm pretty sure I'm okay. I don't want to call the ambulance because my mom will find out and come home. We don't need all that jazz, and I am almost 100% sure I'm okay." She gives me a small nod, putting the phone away. Good.

Grasping onto her forearm I pull myself up a bit but pause, feeling the weight around my neck. I look down. No! My camera! Shit... Totally sitting up now, I pull the strap off from my neck and hold the camera up to inspect it. I let out a tiny breath of relief as I only spot a couple scratches, although there is a pretty bad one on the lens, but that can be replaced or fixed. Reaching to the right, I pick up the lens cover that came off during the fall, putting it back in place. After making sure my Canon could turn on, I gently place it on the grass 2 feet away from me. Well, so much for a nice day in the park.

"Hmm." I hear whispered behind me as I realize Ashley is playing with my hair. Uh...

"What are you doing?" I ask, twisting my head, trying to look at her.

"I was checking to make sure you didn't do any damage to your head... Since you were obviously to busy making sure the camera wasn't killed." She responds, sarcastically. I just roll my eyes. Moving my arms around a bit I don't feel anything but a little soreness. Checking my back and ribs, I move onto my legs, stretching them a bit. I wince as my foot rubs against the pavement as I roll my ankle, to make sure its fine.

"Okay, help me up." I say, getting ready to push myself up.

"What?" She asks, her eyes going wide.

"Don't make me does this by myself." I threaten. Putting her arm around my back she supports me as I wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling myself up. Once I'm standing, I take a second to breathe before taking a step forward. I cringe as I step on my right leg, pain coming from my injured knee.

"Shit Spence, let me carry you." Ashley suggests, giving me a look. Carry me? Are you kidding me? I laugh at the idea.

"You think I can't do it?" She questions, raising an eyebrow at me. I just smirk at her. There is no way she could carry me all the way to the car, its at least a good hundred feet away. Besides she isn't even that- What the f-

"Ashley put me down!" I shriek, as she starts to move towards the car, carrying me bridal style. I start to flail my arms, making it harder for her.

"Calm down!" She shouts, trying to get a better hold on me. "And stop that before I drop you!" She warns me. I look down towards the ground to see a several foot drop before I could land on my ass. Not wanting that, I stop my actions letting her finish making her way to the Porsche in peace. Good thing she was wear sneakers and not her usual heels. Placing me gently back on my feet, she opens the door trying to help me in, but I just push her hands away, climbing in myself.

"Um, Ashley?" I ask as she starts to close the door. She looks at me to continue. "Could you get my camera before we go... I don't exactly want to leave it here." I say, giving her a smile as she rolls her eyes, slamming my door. I see her in the mirror as she jogs back to my camera and picks it up. I turn to look at her as she opens her door, sitting down. Handing me the camera she also drops my ipod on my lap. Oh, I forgot about my ipod. Picking it up I notice that its still on, so I put an earphone up to my ear at hear the music still playing. Well that's good to know. Shutting it off, I pull out my phone from my back pocket as Ashley pulls the car into their driveway, opening the gate.

"Damn." I mumble to myself as I see the phone got crushed when I landed. After a couple seconds of trying to turn it on and failing, I chuck it on the floor by my feet, sighing. Mom is going to kill me, she bought that stupid thing for me only a couple months ago.

"You're not going to sue me, are you?" Ashley jokes, looking at me as we pull up to the house. I just shake my head, opening my door, a small smile on my face. Leaving my stuff in the car I climb out of the Porsche, shutting the door. "Hey! Hey! Wait up." I hear Ashley shout, as I start to make my way to the door.

"I can walk by myself you know, my knee is fine." I say, holding back a wince as I take another step. Spencer you liar!

She smirks, putting her arms around to help support me. "I'm sure you can, but its a good excuse for me to touch you." She murmurs, her lips a couple inches from my cheek, as she stares at me. I roll my eyes, biting back my smile as I turn away from her, hoping she won't see my blush. Jeez, what's wrong with me? Its just Ashley, she's only being nice because she doesn't want me to press charges or something. Not that I would anyway.

"What the hell happened to you?!" We hear Dylan shriek as we look up to find her walking towards us, the front door still partially open.

"Its that obvious?" Ashley asks, biting her lip. Wow, she was hoping that it didn't look obvious? My legs are scraped up and I'm limping as you're supporting me... What do you think?

"Uh, yeah." Dylan says. "And Kyla is on her way out now, she just ran upstairs to get something."

"Just help me get her inside, maybe Kyla won't find out until later." Ashley says, while Dylan comes around to my other side putting my other arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't we just carry her in?" Dylan asks as we make our way up the steps to the door. I groan at the suggestion.

"Yeah, tried that before." Ashley smirks as Dylan raises an eyebrow at us, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Really? What-" Dylan stops mid sentence, her expression full of shock as the glass door swings open, smacking me in the face.

---------------

"What did you guys do to her?" I hear Kyla interrogate them in the other room. I groan as I flip the icepack around to the colder side, resting it on my cheek again.

"Us?" Dylan says. "Nuh uh, I just came out there when I saw them through the window. I had nothing to do with this."

"Ashley-" Kyla starts, but gets interrupted.

"Hey its not only my fault! You pretty much gave her a black eye just now." Ashley points out.

I sigh, leaning my head against the armrest on the couch. I swear someone up there has got it out for me, or karma is out to get me. Seriously. First I practically get run over by Ashley, my whole right side feeling like one big bruise. Then Kyla comes and smacks a door in my face, another bruise forming, covering my entire left cheek. I probably look like crap...

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!** "I'll get it." I hear Ashley say, as Kyla comes and sits down on the couch.

"That's Aiden." Kyla states, playing with her fingernails. "I'll tell him I can't go today and I'll stay here with you." She looks so disappointed...

"Look Ky, its not like we're going to be able to do much right now anyway. You should go." I hold up my hand to her telling her to wait as she goes to interrupt. "I'm just going to change my clothes and rest a little while your gone. I do feel a little sore right now, but I'll be fine and we can hang out when you get back. Its not like you're going to be gone all day... Its only a quarter after 10 in the morning, we've got lots of time." She looks apprehensive so I move the icepack and give her a smile to reassure her.

"You sure?" She questions, standing up. I nod. "If you needed anything just call Ashley or Dylan okay? Or me." I roll my eyes at her. Okay, I can still walk around and do things for myself, its not like I'm bedridden or crippled or anything. With a quick hug, and a last wave, she's out of the room heading to the door. With a small groan, I stretch my legs out on the couch and shift so I can lean my head on the pillow.

"That was a nice thing to do Spencer." I open my eyes to see Dylan standing in the doorway, watching me. With a small smile she's gone, going back into the kitchen.

With a soft sigh, I close my eyes again, resting my arm over my eyes. If it was such a nice thing, why do I wish that I didn't do it?

* * *

**A/N: Wow, poor Spencer. =P**

**-----------------------------------------------------  
Info: The Song was 'Pain' by Jimmy Eat World.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short replies to a couple reviewers!!  
**

**chloedarko -** But Spencer is always good girl, isn't she? :P Or maybe this bad little things leads up to a VERY nice thing...  
**XSamXStutterzX - **'Then heck... bring on the Porsches!' Lol! That made me laugh. :P  
**aneres4lyfe - **Well, I'm happy that you liked my story. ;) And hey... putting a story on my ipod is a good idea! Wow... I'm slow aren't I? :P  
**Momo The Great -** Hmm, what could they get up to?? -evil laugh- o.O  
**thefrick -** lol, I think you're right.  
**littletiny -** Haha! wow, really? That is why I **Stop For Turtles**... yeah I save 'em. :) And they don't bite me either.. xD  
**RUlov3r - **Yeah, I know what you mean. When I just started thinking about the scene made me chuckle. :P  
**ichirukifan -** :o Maybe Dylan wants to have a foursome? :P Wait.. ew. Kyla & Ashley... nevermind! Maybe a Threesome Ashley-Spencer-Dylan. :D

**Info:  
**Music = **'Anything written bold and in these things'**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tom Lynch & The N. The storyline is my own creation.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

After resting on the couch for several minutes making sure Kyla really left, I push myself up into a sitting position, grabbing the melting icepack from the coffee table. Placing my hands on the cushion and armrest, I push myself up, supporting my weight on my left leg. Holding the icepack in my right hand I use my left to steady myself on the couch as I limp towards the kitchen. Walking around the counter, I pull open the doors under the sink, removing a Ziploc bag. Unwrapping the icepack from the small hand towel, I open the freezer putting the warm, used pack back and grabbing a cold one. Placing the icepack on the towel, I pick up the plastic bag, leaning against the freezer door as I fill it with ice. Zipping the bag shut, I grab the icepack, letting the freezer door slam as I walk away.

Stupid car. Stupid door. Stupid Aiden. Ugh! I groan as I grasp onto the railing, heaving myself up. I wince with each step, climbing the stairs. Reaching the top I go straight, passing Ashley's room without taking a peek in. Arriving at Kyla's door, I push it open as I hobble towards the end table by the couch, dropping the ice on it. Walking behind the couch I grab my bag pulling out my soft sweats and a clean t-shirt, I head towards the bathroom, dropping my clothes on the counter by the sink. Undoing my pants, I grab the waist, pulling my shorts down, carefully avoiding the scrapes. With the offending article off, I take a seat on the toilet cover, checking out my legs.

"I should probably pour some peroxide over the cuts." I murmur to myself, holding my leg out in the light. Hoisting myself up using the counter edge, I stand in front of the sink pulling the mirror open. After shuffling the nail polish, hairspray, lotions, and other contents of the mirror, I sigh, looking at the sink. Well, I guess I could always just text Kyla and ask- "Shit." And text Kyla how exactly? With that piece of plastic/metal downstairs, laying on the floor of Ashley's car? With another sigh I take one more quick look through the shelves, before closing it.

I guess I could always give her a call... nah, a text is more discreet, a call will just be disturbing her. Although she did say I could call her if I needed anything... or I could ask Ashley. Hmm. Making my way out of the bathroom and Kyla's room into the hallway, I walk the hundred feet to Ashley's door. Rapping my knuckles against it a couple times, I wait for her to answer.

"Spencer?" I hear someone call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, um I was wondering if you had any peroxide in the house?" I ask, trying to speak over the music coming from under the door.

"Hold on!" After a couple seconds the door opens and Ashley stands in front of it. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Umm, I was just wondering if you had any peroxide solution in the house... I would have texted Kyla, but my phone sort of got crushed in the... well, when you, erm, hit me..." I trail off staring at the ground.

"Oh, right." she says softly, biting her lip. "You know, I'm really sorry about that Spence..." I just nod my head, playing with my hands. There's a couple seconds of silence before I hear her mumble something to herself before walking back into her room, into the bathroom. After thirty seconds of me leaning in her doorway playing with my fingernails, Ashley comes back with a brown bottle in her hand.

"I believe this is what you were looking for?" She asks, turning the bottle around so I can see the label. I nod my head reaching my hand out to grab the bottle, but pause when she pulls it back towards her a little. I raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Um, do you need help putting a bandage on or something? I mean I've seen Dylan clean up Aiden's cuts plenty of times from all the stupid stunts he tries to pull." She says, eyeing a rather large scrape on my thigh. I look down and quickly realize exactly what I'm wearing...

"I..." I begin. I don't know, what should I say? Ask for help or not. I mean it will be kind of hard to balance, pour the peroxide, make sure it doesn't spill, etc... But then again why should I bother her with it, I'm sure you couldn't really care. Although she _is_ the one that hit me so she should help. "Yea, actually do you think you could help me clean up the cuts a little bit? I don't want to be a bother or anything, but it would be kind of difficult for me to try and do everything while trying to balance and not hurt myself further..." Is that the real reason you want her to help Spencer? Or maybe it's because you want her to- SHUT UP Inner voice!

"No, no! Absolutely not a bother. I'd love to help out, well especially since its my fault..." She responds, looking at the ground.

"Okay," I turn around, ready to go, but pause as her hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. I turn my head around to face her, a confused expression on my face.

"Um, if you want we could do it here if you'd like and maybe you could hang out with us for a little while?" She asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hang out?" I ask, even more confused.

"Yeah, you know... like watch a movie or something, together." She responds cheekily, smirking. I roll my eyes at her. Well duh smartass, I meant why would you want to hang out with me.

"I meant why would you want to hang out with me... you don't have some sort of plans to do on a Saturday?"

"Well of course I do, I mean I did, with Kyla." With Kyla? She and I had plans... "But she ditched us for a boy." Her face scrunches up in disgust. I smile at her obvious dislike of Aiden asking Kyla out _and_ Kyla agreeing. "And besides, why wouldn't we want to hang out with you? Unless... you don't want to hang out with us?" She raises a questioning eyebrow at me. I shake my head a bit, letting a smile break free.

"I take that as a yes?" Ashley asks, her grin growing larger. "Great." She turns around. "Dy, run to Kyla's room and get a couple band-aids,"She pauses, looking at me. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom I have some clean clothes-" She interrupts me.

"You know, just because you're gonna be with us doesn't mean you have to get changed-" Ashley starts.

"Yeah, you could run around naked and we wouldn't mind it, not one bit." Dylan gives me a wink before slipping past us and running down the hall. I try and fight down the blush as I watch Dylan's retreating form before turning back towards Ash.

---------------

"Son of a bitch!" Ashley cries out, snapping her hand back, away from the offending liquid. I chuckle as Dylan smirks at Ashley, dabbing the cut with a small towel before putting a silver band-aid on it. Yeah, Ashley cut herself trying to pick up the band-aid that fell behind the toilet. I don't know how she got a papercut, it wasn't even moving... Anyway, she claimed that dust got in there because she touched the floor or some shit like that and demanded that she needed the peroxide on her cut as well. Drama queen. I mean seriously when Dylan poured the peroxide on my cuts, I barely felt a little sting, and Ashley's was just a tiny one...

"Shut up Ash, its not even that bad." Dylan says, throwing the band-aid scraps in the garbage bin under the sink. I laugh as Ashley huffs, leaving the bathroom. Dylan towards back towards me.

"You got my clothes?" I ask her, shifting a bit on the hard toilet seat cover.

"Yeah, left them on the bed, also I grabbed the ice I found on the table and brought it here." I nod. "Okay, just a second." She steps out of the bathroom for several seconds before she is back handing the clothes to me. I give her a smile, taking the clothes and placing them on my lap. I look up noticing she is still in the bathroom watching me. Uh... After a couple of moments of me glancing between her and the door, recognition dawns on her face. "Oh, you want me to leave?"

"...Yeah" I say, tugging on the end of my tank-top.

"You don't need help or anything?" She asks, hesitating by the door. I roll my eyes, shaking my head. "Fine." With a defeated sigh, she closes the door as she leaves. Finally, jeez. Did she really think that I'd need help... ah, whatever. Grabbing the ends of my top, I pull it up and over my head, messily folding it up and chucking it on the ground. Grasping onto the counter, I hoist myself up to stand in front of the mirror. Checking out the couple of bruises on my stomach and arms, I spin around and check over my back also.

Well at least they aren't that bad, my leg is worse off than this. With a small sigh I shift over and sit on the toilet seat again, picking up my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. Bending down I go to retrieve my sweats... but they aren't here, instead are a pair of shorts, if you could even call them that, are in its place. I walk over to the door, opening it.

"Hey Dylan?" I call out.

"Yeah?" She shouts from the bed, turning to look at me.

'Um... there were a pair of sweats with my clothes upstairs, did you see them?" I ask.

"Yeah." She states, turning back towards the TV. Uh...

"Did you bring them?" I question her.

"Nope." she responds, turning around again. Okay...

"Why not?"

"There are a pair of shorts in there instead... you know cause its hot in here and you don't want to get a heat stroke or something." She states, grinning at me. I hear Ashley snickering behind the bed. Heat stroke? What the hell.

"Right..." With that, I turn around shutting the door.

---------------

"Watch out! He's right behind you! Oh my god he's gonna get you!" I shout bouncing up and down on the bed from my sitting position.

**'They say freak, When your singled out, The red**,** well it filters through.'**

"Chill, I'll bash that motherfu-" I cut her off.

"Dylan!" I holler, louder than the music coming from Ashley's ipod speakers.

"Sorry! Jeez." She mumbles out, twisting the controller as she headshots an alien.

"No, not that. They're surrounding you!" I say, slapping her back as I point at the screen. "Throw a nade or- Wait jump in that hog, ram 'em!"

**'Seeing red again, Seeing red again.'**

Hearing laughing, I look behind me at Ashley, whose sitting against the headboard of her bed, watching us. She quirks an eyebrow at me as I quickly turn around, hiding my blush. So after I put on those stupid shorts, I came out to find Dylan going through a collection of Xbox 360 games, so I of course rush over to her as she tosses in the Halo 3 CD. That was about an hour and a half ago... wow time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it? Yeah well, Ashley and Dylan are actually pretty great. They're fun, amusing, very laid back, and just overall awesome... well except for the occasional sexual comment and the whole thing about checking out my ass, other then that, its all good.

**'-To most. So lay down**,** the threat is real, When his sight goes red again.'**

"No! No! No! No!" Dylan cries out, her fingers speedily pressing the combinations on the controller making her guy drive the hog in circles, trying to crush the aliens.

**'Seeing red again, Seeing red again, Seeing red again, Seeing red again, Seeing Red...'**

Flicking the control stick with her thumb, she steers the hog up the hill, squishing an alien on her way up. Reaching the top she slams her fingers on the buttons, making her guy jump out of the hog and seizing up the flamethrower a couple feet away. Whirling around, she aims the flamethrower towards the upcoming ghost as she backs up, the fire still blazing.

**'They say freak, When you're singled out-'**

We both cry out as the ghost slams into the MC, killing him as his body falls of the edge. "No!"

**'The red**, **it filters through...'**

"Shit, that was intense." Dylan says after a couple moments of silence. Turning her head to face me, she asks, "Wanna do it again?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim, catching the controller she tosses to me.

---------------

"Mmm." My head snaps up, hearing a rather loud moan coming from down the hallway. Uh... Okay? Going back to the books on my lap, I continue writing my paper for English class, due next week. "Ugghh." Okay seriously, what the hell?! "Ughmm..." Okay, now I'm really started to get pissed off, I'm trying to study and someone keeps- Oh shit, she's not... Quickly stand up, I head towards the door, pushing it open as I walk into the hallway.

"C'mon Ash, just one more!" I hear Dylan shout. I freeze. Okay... What. The. Hell? I- They're not having- I mean I'm here... they wouldn't? I thought they were just friends... maybe friends with benefits. I come to a halt a couple feet away from the door, my mind clouded over with thoughts of exactly how they use those benefits. Another groan brings me out of my inner ramblings. Damn, what should I do? Go in, just go back and ignore it... The doors open! Well I am kind of thirsty, I could just walk past to get to the kitchen... Spencer! What is wrong with you?!

I'll just take a quick peek in, you know, to make sure no one is dying or anything... Right. Pushing myself forward the couple feet, I take a deep breath preparing myself before shifting my head in the doorway.

Oh my god! Ashley is doing... sit-ups?!

* * *

**A/N - Wow, its been a week already? Hehe, yeah sorry about that guys, its just that I didn't really have time to write much this week and all, hope you enjoy it though. :)**

**Also I need some advice: **

**#1 - I think I need a better summary... what do you people think?? Or does it not matter? =]**

**#2 - I have this pretty great idea for another SON story and I'm getting all these ideas that I want to use for it. So I decided once I finish this story (in a couple months) that I'd begin on the other one, but I'm afraid I'll forget all my great ideas. Tell me whether or not I should write it and post it, just write down some notes and finish this story first, or what? Thanks, love you all! :P**

**PS. I know I'm not going to be able to post for at least a week & a half, sorry in advanced. :(**

**-----------------------------------------------  
Info: The song was 'The Red' by Chevelle.  
**


End file.
